our complicated little lives
by opaque-girl
Summary: "You really are a foul-mouthed pig, aren't you?" - Albus/Lucy, Dominique/James, Lucy/Lorcan, Ted/Vic, Lucy/Teddy, Fred/OC, Rose/Scorpius, Roxanne/Julian, Lily/Fred, Teddy/Dominique / Various het next-gen one-shots/drabbles
1. JamesDominique

**So I'm starting a new next-gen drabble/one-shot collection, and I hope you enjoy it :) Any pairing suggestions can be pm-ed or left in the review, and I will try to cover all the next-gen characters, plus a couple of OC's.**

**Special thanks to TamariChan for the amazing, amazing beta work 3**

**Pairing: James Sirius Potter/Dominique Weasley**

**Words: 550**

He found her standing outside in rain, drenched, with a battered old cigarette in her hand. She wore a tight little dress, he noted, looking like a little whore, but she wore it with an attitude a-come-near-me-and-I-will-kill you attitude. He would have made fun of her on any other occasion for wearing something so indecent, but one look at her and he shut up. Her eyes were red, and he had never seen her looking so upset. He just hoped the water dangling on her cheeks was rain water, and nothing more.

"What happened?" he asked her, lighting up his own cigarette. He knew better than to console her - Dominique Weasley just didn't do emotional talk.

"Teddy proposed to her. They're getting married," she said.

Thud thud thud. The rain fell on them.

"You should get over it, Dom," he told her, taking a drag of his cigarette.

"Yeah... just like you should get over your hidden crush on Roxie. If anyone finds out, you are as good as dead, James." she huffed out. He turned to look at her, but she looked away. He and Dom were friends in some ways, acquaintances in others. They had conversations, but Dom was kind of aloof from the family, including him. She was rough on the edges, and he assumed it didn't go down well with their huge extended family.

"How did you know?"

"Please. It's so obvious. If it helps, Fred knows too,"

"Fred knows? Bloody hell. How?"

"He figured it out, I assume. I don't know," she shrugged.

"And you don't care either, do you?"

"No, I don't," she replied back curtly.

"Why don't you come in? Fred isn't there, you know"

"Are you inviting me in your house, Potter? I'm your cousin,"

"And it's quite abnormal to invite your cousins in your house, isn't it? Come in. I know you turned up here for a reason,"

She always came for a reason. The same reason as always. He was her comfort - in ways she couldn't describe. She was his solace - in ways he couldn't explain. They were both a little broken, heart-broken. He hid it with his laughter; she hid it with her attitude. But he could see beneath the mask she wore, and she could see beneath the facade he carried out. Dominique followed him inside, and he closed the door behind her. She lay on his bed, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Can you kiss me, please?" she begged him.

"Dom - what's wrong with you?" he asked her, finally. They never kissed. They never even touched each other. It was just comfort - solace. A weird relationship between two broken people.

"I just want to feel something - please,"

He cupped her chin, and gently pressed his lips on hers. She moved her lips slowly, and he sucked on her lower lip. She pressed herself into him, and he took in more of her. Arms and legs tangled and two bodies became one.

She was gone before he woke up the next morning.

**Please do leave a review :)**


	2. LucyLorcan

**Pairing: Lucy/Lorcan**

**Words: 150**

She was sitting by the fireplace, tears trickling down her blush-streaked cheeks. Lorcan wrapped an arm around her, and she sobbed in his chest.

She was pregnant.

(Already)

And the child wasn't Lorcan's.

(Never had been)

She - she didn't even know who the father was.

(That's how much of a mess she was)

She had slept with too many boys, too many men, too many people.

(To remember)

Not him though.

(Never him - he was her best friend, the one person in the world who never judged her)

"I will give this child my name, Lucy. Don't worry,"

She heard him whispering in her hair and she froze.

No. She was already ruined - she wouldn't drag with her in this mess. Never. Never.

"No - no,"

She refused. She wouldn't - she wouldn't ruin him as well.

(She never did)

Instead, Lynn Scamander saved them both.

**Don't close the tab without reviewing, please.**


	3. TeddyVictoire

**Written for the Hogwarts Online Challenge and the 10 Pairings Challenge**

**Prompt: "I like old things. They make me feel sad." - Doctor Who**

**Pairing: Teddy/Victoire.**

**Words: 850**

**This fic would not have been possible without xakemii, my lovely beta. **

Her princess was eight when she found her box, hidden amongst the dust in her cupboard's chest draw. Anxious to see what it contained, Charlotte ran around the house, trying to find her mama, who would open it for her.

"What did you find, Charlotte? You want Mama to have a look at it?"

Charlotte nodded her head in excitement and Victoire Lupin laughed. She pulled her daughter closer and opened the box of treasures. Her treasures.

As Victoire opened the box, dust escaped. She smiled, closing her eyes and inhaling the scent that filled with room. The scent was her mummy's and came from her old French doll. She picked it up, pulling it close to her chest. It was her mummy's smell, coming from her old French doll, which was the item she picked up first, pulling it close to her chest. Her Mummy had died when she was young - barely six - and the doll was the last remains of her mummy that Victoire had. It was broken, and bald, instead of being beautiful and stunning when her mummy had given her, but Victoire loved it all the same. The doll had lost its hair over the years and its leg had been broken when Dominique had thrown it on her face in sheer anger. Her father had offered to mend it with magic, but Victoire had refused. No magic could sew what's broken, just as no magic could have brought back her mummy. Her mummy had made the doll herself, had woven it for her herself - for Victoire - and she wouldn't let anyone's magic interfere with that of her mummy's.

The next item was Teddy's old t-shirt. She took it in her hands and pulled it over head. It was still too big for her, she noticed, laughing at the sheer audacity of it. Teddy had given it to her on the day when he had found her crying, soaked, and drenched in rain after Dominique had broken her doll. She had been eleven and very, very upset. He had put his big arms around her and his big t-shirt on her. That was, maybe, the first time she ever felt more than friendship for Teddy Lupin and her heart did somersaults. Maybe that's why it had found its way in this box - a box full of memories and sacred items.

Jule's best friend forever necklace - Jule had been her very first friend at Hogwarts, and she was glad that till date, they were still best of friends. When she entered Hogwarts, she had been nervous; she had been the first-ever Weasley who was going to Hogwarts in the new generation, and she didn't want people to become friends with her because of her surname - she wanted real friends. When she met Jule, the Muggle-born girl had no idea who the Weasleys were, Victoire was glad. In Jule, she found her first true friend and throughout the years, the girls had been with each other through thick and thin; heartbreaks, grief, joy and love. Jule had given her a charmed best friends forever necklace on their graduation ceremony and though she wore it around her neck for many years, it eventually broke too (like all other things). But what never broke was the friendship she shared with Jule. She was glad about that.

The last item, which lay at the bottom of the box, was a picture; the only picture Victoire Lupin ever wanted to preserve. It was taken at Dominique's wedding (which had came as a surprise to the entire family; nobody ever, ever thought Dominique Weasley - now Potter - would ever agree to marry anyone, let alone James). She was standing their besides Dominique, as the Maid of Honour. Which was why the picture was so special - Dominique had chosen her to be her Maid of Honour, instead of Roxanne, or Lily, or the zillion Slytherin friends she had. She and Dominique had never been close and for most of her life, Victoire thought Dominique detested her. When Dominique had asked her, in her carefree attitude, if she would like to be her Maid of Honour, Victoire had been shocked.

"Why me?" Victoire had asked.

"Because you're my sister, and there is nobody I love more than you in the world," Dominique had replied, as if it was obvious.

Victoire had hugged her tightly and proclaimed her undying love for her sister and cried a bit too and Dominique had just laughed.

"What's with all the melodrama, sissy?" She had shrugged. But it didn't matter what attitude Dominique wore - and will always wear. She had found her sister that day. A sister she thought she had lost the day her mummy died.

"Why are you crying, Mama?" Charlotte asked, worried, and furiously trying to rub the tears away from her mamma's eyes.

"Nothing, my little Princess. Nothing at all. Mama just likes old things. They make her feel sad. But they also make her feel very, very happy and very, very blessed in life."

**This has been my first attempt at writing Teddy/Victoire, and even if it focuses more on Victoire, then their relationship, I'm proud of it, because I feel I have added my own bits to her. Please do leave a review :)**


	4. TeddyLucy

**Pairing: Teddy/Lucy**

**Words: 50**

**Interconnected to Chapter 2, so it is recommended you read that first, please :)**

When Lynn Scamander was born, everyone was smiling, laughing.

Till the moment she opened her eyes, cried, and her hair colour changed from brown to green.

Lucy Weasley - now Scamander - finally discovered the true parentage of her daughter.

Victoire Weasley - now Lupin - wasn't too happy about it.

**Don't close the tab without reviewing, please :)**


	5. FredArsela

_Written for the 10 Pairings Challenge at the HPFF Forum_

_Pairing: Arsela Nott/Fred Weasley_

_Words: 99 words_

One minute they were insulting each other, hexes flying around them, and the next minute, his mouth was on hers and she was lashing her tongue down his throat. He was tasted like cinnamon and hazelnut, and she moaned in his mouth.

"You really are a foul-mouthed pig, aren't you?" Fred smirked, his eyes twinkling, his lips on her throat, sucking and licking.

Her breath was coming in intervals and he could hear her grasping against him. Fred laughed, in the joy of a victory - he had finally managed to get the last word in with Arsela Nott.

_Do leave a review :)_


	6. RoseScorpius

_Pairing: Rose/Scorpius_

_Words: 210_

You have been (best) friends since quite some time - years, actually. He was a timid-looking guy, who stared down at his shoes too much the first time you met him – he's still the same, after all these years, really.

You approach him, last day of Hogwarts, and whisper in his ear, a small but significant, "I love you Scor,"

He seems baffled, and you walk away, waving him goodbye.

He comes back days later, apparating in your garden.

"I love you Rose," he says, and you look at him, his eyes filled with love.

Your father is standing by the door, and hears him.

"You can't date this Malfoy boy Rose! I forbid you! Don't you dare answer him! Go back inside, I will -" With fists raised, your father starts to walk towards Scorpius, who is, very bravely, trying not to look at his feet and instead, chooses to stare at you.

You smile softly, "I won't answer him Dad - he's the one answering me anyways," and run in his arms and your father is screaming and your mother has come out now but none of that matters as you lean forward and put your chaste lips on his and he lifts you off the ground.


	7. RoxanneJulian

**Written for the 10 Pairings Challenge at HPFF Forum :) I have been wanting to write Roxanne/Julian since ages and I'm glad I finally got the chance when I was given the challenge to write Roxanne with an original male character. Julian Jordan is my own creation and if you decide to use him, please do credit me and let me know!**

**Special thanks to my Mew for the amazing beta work :3**

**Pairing: Roxanne Weasley/Julian Jordan **

**Word Count: 676 words**

* * *

They had gone as a joke.

It had all been a part of the plan - an attempt to ridicule Valentine's.

The glorious Valentine's, which had Hogwarts covered in hearts&flowers&candies.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying it. Everyone, except them.

There were tired of Valentine's - it was the same year after year after year. They had to play the same pranks year after year after year. No matter how much they tried. No matter how innovative they were. Frankly speaking, Roxanne Weasley was pissed. Julian Jordan was irritated.

So they tried something new, at the suggestion of good ol' Lily Potter.

It was a perfect plan - this time around, instead of putting all the wrong people together, they would play with the right people. They would cause havoc&mischief and make this Valentine's memorable.

It turned out to be memorable, all right, but not in a way that they had planned.

They went to the horrid Valentine's Ball together - they couldn't get other dates, and it was too late, and then they would have had to ditch their dates together for their plan, and - really, they never wanted to go together.

He looked good and she looked beautiful - you know the cliché, right? Wrong. There were anything but cliché. She went in her dirty old school robes, which he had so kindly spoiled yesterday by spilling Muggle tea on them and he went in a set of pink gypsy robes, a punishment for ruining her robes.

She broke into peals of laughter when she saw him and he couldn't help smiling when he saw the horrid state of her robes. They giggled as they looped arms and laughed all the way to the Great Hall.

And then began the fun - or so they thought.

It was all going according to the plan - initially, at least. She went and seduced Frank Longbottom - well, not exactly seduced but more like planted her lips on top of his and he brought Molly Weasley to see the kiss in action. She yelled at Frank, while Julian pretended to scream at Roxanne for "doing this to him," which caused Molly to yell further at Frank and soon the happy couple was not-so-happy anymore. One couple down, hundred more to go. He kissed Arsela, Chloe, Nikita, Allison, Katie, Violet, Jasmine and Roxanne kissed Scorpius, Elis, Fraser, Antares, Lysander, Lorcan and Mark - and suddenly it seemed there were more unhappy couples than happy ones.

They laughed, happy with their success and smiling gleefully at their friends' fallen faces as he twirled her around the dance floor. He was a clumsy dancer and she was worse, and soon they were giggling and tripping more than dancing. But then suddenly - suddenly, ugh - Fred&James, their permanent partners-in-crime, who had abandoned them today for their dates, which they, of course, had managed to destroy - decided to pull the prank on them, the oldest prank in the history - the bloody mistletoe prank.

The enchanted mistletoe, which had not-so-mysteriously appeared on their foreheads, wouldn't let them budge until they kissed each other - no matter what they did. They tried to run, tried to escape - hell, Julian even tried to bribe the mistletoe - but it stayed there like an ugly scar. So finally she told him, told him to kiss her and just get done with it. After all, what difference did it make? They had just kissed a dozen or so people tonight - what harm could be caused by kissing one more? So reluctantly, he pressed his lips on hers and she opened her mouth. He touched the tip of his tongue to her lips and she opened wider. Her own tongue came forward to touch his and he wrapped his arms around her and soon he was kissing her passionately, suckling at her mouth, thrusting his tongue into her mouth and sucking at hers. And for the first time in years, Roxanne Weasley floated in the clouds and Julian Jordan joined her there.


	8. AlbusLucy

**Written for the Fanfiction Tournament, Lady Antebellum Inspiration Challenge & 10 Pairings Challenge :)**

**Song: "Wanted You More" by Lady Antebellum**

**Pairing: Lucy/Albus**

**Prompt: Night**

**Words: 720**

* * *

Night had fallen and sleep was slowly creeping in the shadows and corners of Hogwarts. It was silent and nobody could hear Albus's world shattering, except her. She saw him, slow as ever, heading out of the Common Room. She called out after him, "Albus!" but he didn't appear to have heard her. Worried, she wrapped her clock around herself quickly and followed Albus out of the Common Room.

Tip-toeing behind him, she whispered his names in the abyss of darkness, but again received no reply. She followed him, tensed by his stillness until they eventually reached the outskirts of the Quidditch grounds. Albus sat on the grass and suddenly broke into loud sobs, his voice breaking, and she rushed towards him.

"Albus - Albus, what's wrong?" she asked, wrapping an arm around him but he drew away hastily and she let her arm hang around the upper side of his shoulder awkwardly.

"Let's a play a game," she suggested, after minutes of uneasy silence. She took his hand in hers. "See, it's called a secrets game." She laced their fingers together. "We tell each other secrets in turn and -"

"Luce, stop this, alright? Just stop all this and leave me alone. I'm in no mood -"

"I know," she cut him off quickly, "but please, just play this game with me?"

He was silent, again, and she took this chance to rearrange their interlaced fingers in a complex mix.

"The game is that every time I press my thumb on the corners of our hands, I have to tell you a secret unless I manage to press it on top of your thumb - the minute I press it on your thumb, the game ends and I win. As I reward, I get to ask you a question which you have to answer truthfully. Obviously, I won't be the only one playing this game so we would go in turns; you press, then I press, then you press and so on. Whoever wins gets to ask the question - easy?"

"Luce, what kind of nonsense is this?" Albus asked, grimacing. His eyes were puffy, nose running and Lucy knew this was the only way she could get him to open up, perhaps.

"C'mon, Albus," she said, trying to appear excited, "What's the harm in playing it?"

Disinterestedly, he placed his thumb on top of hers and she started, "My turn... umm, well when I was thirteen, even I had a tiny bit of crush on Teddy," she revealed, in a big hush-hush kind of voice, pressing her thumb on the corners of their hands as he removed his thumb from her reach.

"You did?" he asked, surprised. He knew that half the Weasley girls had liked Teddy at some point or the other - but Lucy too? Lucy was younger than all of them and in all honesty, he had never seen her interacting with Teddy much or trying to, either.

"Yeah, I did, and now it's your turn."

"Well - I don't know, really -"

"C'mon Al - I told you a secret. You have to tell me one too!" she exclaimed, moving their hands back and forth and the ends of his mouth twitched.

"Well," he began, "I once got James in trouble on purpose by -"

"And that's a secret?" She raised her eyebrows and he looked at the ground.

"Well – okay, okay. How about I tell you why I came here?"

She leaned in closer and he nearly - _nearly_ - smiled at her excitement.

"I can't stand Scorpius and Rose together," he confessed, slowly "I know they're my best friends and I should feel happy for them but - it's not even jealousy, it's just that I feel left out. I feel like this third wheel and -"

She released their interlaced fingers and instead held his hand, "I understand, Albus, I understand," she said and he pulled her close.

She knew he was lying, but for that moment - for just that moment - she let him believe that she hadn't called on his bluff. She pretended didn't notice the way he stared at Rose; that she didn't notice the way his eyes burned when Rose and Scorpius kissed; that she didn't notice what she wasn't supposed to notice.


	9. LilyFred

**Written for the 100 Different Pairings & Diagon Alley Challenge (Leaky Cauldron)**

**Pairing: Lily Luna Potter/Fred Weasley**

**Warnings: Cousincest, Sex**

**Words: 323 words**

**Prompt: Wrong**

* * *

I smelt sin as I entered it again. It was dark & sinister, haunted by the demons of the Wizarding World and I shivered as goose bumps spread across my arms like insects. I wrapped them around myself, bravely and walked forwards, where I knew he would be waiting for me.

"The hair please?" The girl behind the counter asked me, raising her hand forward.

I handed her the hair without speaking, and she directed me towards the room, "This way," she led me.

I pushed the door of the room open and as I turned around, I realized she was no longer there. I stepped in the room, feeling his scent and aroma around me already. It engulfed me and basked in its glory as he wrapped his arms around my small waist from behind. I turned around and let my fingers trace the edge of his face, the curve of his lip, the hardness of his beard and suddenly his lips were on mine and my body was on fire. He was unwrapping me, hands and legs combining, slowly and gently, roughly and urgently and soon I was in ecstasy. It was heaven and it was hell and I was married but it didn't matter - as I came over and over again, I stared at his face hard as I imagined him to be my Fred - my Fred, my Fred, my Fred.

"Do you like it?" the look-alike asked, pumping into me and suddenly the colours faded away and it was black&white&gray all over again and I felt like strangling him with my bare hands for ruining the bliss.

"No," I spat out and pushed him off myself, suddenly feeling claustrophobic.

"Are you sure, honey?" he tried again but the moment was ruined now and just like always, I felt incomplete and shabby and deserted as I lay there on the bed, waiting for my Fred, who never came.


	10. TeddyDominique

**Written for the I'm falling in love again challenge (Dominique/Teddy), 100 days of Inspiration (Day Four) and the Greenhouse Competition (Begonia) at the HPFF Forum :)**

**Many thanks to colorful swirls for the amazing beta work – thank you!**

* * *

everyone thinks she is a mess, with her scarlet lipstick, puffing habits and aching bitterness but you know better.

(she isn't a mess)

roxanne is a mess, with her fake laughs and pretend smiles and the life of a joker, which she can't be.

lily is mess, with her heartbreaker attitude, which breaks her own heart more than the ones she (pretends) to break.

molly is a mess, with her perfect grades and prefect badge that she never wanted.

lucy is a mess, with her competitive zeal, which makes her lose more than win.

rose is a mess, with her good girl heart that is lusting for the bad boy, scorpius.

victoire is a mess, with her sweet smiles and dairy milk kisses that she gives to a married man every night.

you can see beneath each and every one of them and see their m-e-s-s and the m-e-s-s that they have caused.

but dominique, she isn't a mess.

she is complete, whole, passionate, and something utterly different.

she is a cinnamon and hazel and you just can't get enough of her cold talks and icy looks.

you wish she was actually a mess, so you could be her savior and make her whole again

but she isn't

despite what they think, dominique weasley isn't a mess

she is just herself.


End file.
